deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale: Sir Daniel Fortesque vs. Fat Princess
Last time, we saw two deadly and lethal villains duke it out in the arena when Evil Cole MacGrath narrowly pulled out against Sweet Tooth. But now with two warriors in our winner's circle and two warriors htiting the road, we take the level of seriousness down a bit. Sir Daniel Fortesque, the undead hero of Gallowmere that goes into this quest to defend his home head on....if not exactly jaw on. Armed with his own deadly weapons and a little bit of magic, Sir Dan goes into battle prepared and ready! Opposing him, is Fat Princess, the princess of a warring kingdom in a dedicated search of land filled with cake! The princess can handle herself, but she is also escorted by the loyal servants of Titania to aid her in combat. When these two sluggish but versatile warriors duke it out in an arena of your choosing, only one can continue to earn their ultimate reward and be titled..... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Sir Daniel Fortesque Sir Daniel Fortesque is the primary protagonist of the MediEvil video game series. The undead knightly hero of Gallowmere, Sir Dan was once a cowardly man who lied and cheated his way into knighthood. After his death and resurrection, Sir Dan has abandoned his cowardly ways to earn his title as Hero of Gallowmere. Defeating the evil wizard Zarok every time he threatened his town, Sir Dan would be there to protect it. When Sir Dan heard about a gathering of unique and powerful people, the skeletal warrior leaves his place in the Hall of Heroes to fight off the threats of his home. Armed with medieval weaponry with a special magical twist, this brave knight will slay all in defense of Gallowmere. |-|General play style= With Sir Dan's large and varied arsenal, he has the means to be played either keeping his distance and diving into the fray. Usually it's best to balance the two as the situation requires, taking advantage of range to pester your opponent, covering your advance and then keeping them at bay with steady sword swipes. |-|Square moves= *'Hero Sword Slash:' Sir Dan swings his iconic sword in front of him. *'Hero Sword Thrust:' Sir Dan thrusts his sword forward. This attack can be charged for more damage. *'Hero Sword Uppercut:' Sir Dan swings his sword in an upward arc. *'Hero Sword Spin:' Sir Dan spins his torso around, his sword slashing anyone caught in the path. *'Hero Sword Slam:' Sir Dan swings his sword in a downward arc, slamming his blade into the opponent. *'Hero Sword Air Thrust:' Sir Dan thrusts his sword forward in the air. This attack can be charged for more damage. *'Hero Sword Air Cut:' Sir Dan swings his sword in an upward arc. *'Hero Sword Air Spin:' Sir Dan swings his torso in a circle, slashing anybody caught in the path. |-|Triangle Move= *'Battle Axe-a-rang:' Sir Dan throws his Battleaxe in front of him, and then returns to him in a boomerang fashion. *'Charge!:' Sir Dan charges forward. This attack, in conjunction with his Shield, gives Sir Dan a temporary invulnerability boost in the Charge. This attack can be held to make Sir Dan charge further. *'Magic Bow:' Sir Dan shoots an electrical arrow into the air, and anyone caught in the field will be stunned. *'Hammer Smash:' Sir Dan draws Thor's Hammer (supposedly) and slams it into the ground in front of him. *'Air Battle Axe-a-rang:' Sir Dan throws his Battleaxe in front of him while in the air, and then it returns to him in a boomerang fashion. *'Aerial Charge! Charge:' Sir Dan charges forward, slamming into anybody hit by him. This move can be held to make Sir Dan charge farther. *'Aerial Magic Bow:' Sir Dan fires an electrical arrow upward while in the air. *'Aerial Hammer Smash:' Sir Dan draws Thor's Hammer (if it is Thor's Hammer) and slams it into the ground. |-|Circle Moves= *'Golden Shield:' Sir Dan dons his Golden Shield. This Shield lowers damage from projectiles, and gives him a small invulnerability boost in his charge. The Shield will break after prolonged damage, though. *'Green Hand:' Sir Dan removes his skull and, a green hand carries it across the battlefield. Once it hits with the opponent, Sir Dan's skull returns to his neck. *'Drumstick Toss:' Sir Dan takes out a Chicken Drumstick and throws it in an upward arc. *'Dragon Potion:' Sir Dan drinks a Dragon Potion, and breathes fire down below him. Anyone caught in the fires will take away their AP. *'Golden Shield:' Sir Dan dons his Golden Shield. The Shield lowers damage from projectiles, and gives Dan a small invulnerability in his Charge. *'Green Hand Toss:' Sir Dan drops his skull onto the ground, and it attacks the foe it hits. Once it hits the opponent, his skull returns to Sir Dan's neck. *'Drumstick Air Toss:' Sir Dan chucks his Chicken Drumstick into the air while he's in the air. *'Aerial Dragon Potion:' Sir Dan drinks the Dragon Potion, and spits fire below him. Anyone caught in the fire receives minor damage and AP taken away. |-|Grabs= *'The Rake' Sir Dan smacks his opponent with the hilt of his sword, and then plants his sword into the ground. He grabs the hilt, and sends the hilt into his opponent's face. *'The Punt' Sir Dan grabs his opponent by the neck, and then punts his opponent up into the air. *'The Stomp' Sir Dan hits the opponent with the pommel of his sword, sending them to the ground. Sir Dan then proceeds to jump on his opponent multiple times. |-|Super Moves= *'Level One: Lightning Bolt' Sir Dan summons an aimable Lightning Bolt above him, or to in a diagonal direction in the sky. *'Level Two: Golden Chalice' Sir Dan summons the Golden Chalice. From the Chalice, Sir Dan releases the souls of his vanquished enemies. Any opponent caught above Sir Dan will be killed, and a heat-seeking soul will seek out the others. *'Level Three: Anubis Stone' Sir Dan assembles the Anubis Stone. From there, Sir Dan is surrounded in a green aura that drains the life out of any caught in the area over time. Also, anybody caught in the field cannot roll out, forcing them to run or jump out. Fat Princess Fat Princess is a central character in the fantasy strategy game for the PlayStation 3, Fat Princess. The bubbly princess of Titania, Fat Princess' love of her people is only exceeded, and not marginally, by her love of cake. Defended by her most loyal and skilled soldiers, the princess searches the lands for more cake to appease her appetite. When a Royal Messenger describes a land with more cake that hasn't been depleted, the Princess goes to this land to find cake. Armed with her royal scepter, and defended by her Villagers, the Fat Princess battles the icons of her fellow PlayStation warriors for her sweet, sweet reward! |-|General play style= In possibly the world's greatest case of irony, Fat Princess is built with a moveset dedicated to aerial combat. Getting Fat Princess into the air is essential, as she can lay down some hell from above with a variety of stun moves onto those under her. Once she has opponents stunned upon the ground, she can lay down amazing melee combos to build up her AP. |-|Square Moves= *'Sceptre Bash:' Fat Princess swings her scepter, smacking anyway in the way. Can be charged for more damage. *'Sceptre Dash:' Fat Princess rushes forward and swings her scepter upward, sending her opponent into the air. *'Sceptre Slash:' Fat Princess swings her scepter completely over her head. *'Sceptre Flash:' Fat Princess twirls in a circle, sweeping her scepter underneath any opponents. *'Sceptre Crash:' Fat Princess smacks her scepter forward whilst in the air. *'Sceptre Dash Aerial:' Fat Princess dashes forward and swings her scepter whilst in the air. *'Sceptre Slash Aerial:' Fat Princess swings her scepter overhead whilst in the air. *'Sceptre Smash:' Fat Princess swings her scepter below her. |-|Triangle Moves= *'Ballerina Spin Slam:' Fat Princess twirls in a circle that can be steered. Mashing the attack will end in a Butt Slam. *'Patty Cake:' Fat Princess unleashes a series of punches and jabs. Mashing the attack will continue the attack. *'Ballerina Glide:' Fat Princess twirls in an upward circle, her scepter hitting anybody in the way. *'Butt Stomp:' Fat Princess jumps into the air, and slams her gigantic butt onto the ground, creating a damaging shockwave. This move can be held to jump a farther distance. *'Ballerina Kicks:' Fat Princess lets out a few kicks below her. *'Belly Bounce:' Fat Princess does the ultimate chest bump, slamming into her opponent with her belly. *'Ballerina Glide Aerial:' Fat Princess twirls in an upward circle, her scepter hitting anybody in the way. *'Butt Stomp Aerial:' Fat Princess utilizes gravity as a deadly weapon and slams her butt into the ground, creating a damaging shockwave. |-|Circle Moves= *'Mage Fireball:' A Mage appears and casts a fireball forward. *'Warrior Rush:' A Warrior appears and does a dashing slice. *'Upward Mage Fireball:' A Mage appears and casts a fireball upward. *'Worker Bomb Drop:' A Worker appears and lays a small bomb. *'Mage Fireball Aerial:' A Mage appears and casts a fireball in front of him. *'Warrior Lunge:' A Warrior appears and flies downward diagonally with a slice. *'Upward Mage Fireball Aerial:' A Mage appears and casts a fireball upward whilst they are in the air. *'Worker Bomb Drop Aerial:' A Worker appears and drops an explosive sack onto the ground. |-|Grabs= *'Whirl n' Twirl' Fat Princess grabs her opponent and twirls around, throwing them across the battlefield. *'Tumble Toss:' Fat Princess grabs her opponent and kicks them upward. *'Belly Drop:' Fat Princess grabs her opponent and punches them. After they fall down, Fat Princess jumps onto them a few times. |-|Supers= *'Level One: CAKE PLEASE!' One of Fat Princess' mages summons a cupcake mirage, and Fat Princess kills anyone in between her sweet treat. *'Level Two: RIDE THE CHICKEN!' Fat Princess rides on top of a giant chicken, using the avian's beak to knock out fighters. *'Level Three: PROTECT THE PRINCESS' Fat Princess summons various villagers to fight for her while she sits down and eats cake. Her mages remain in the air, dropping instant-kill firebombs onto the ground below, her swordsmen stun opponents, and her workers drop small explosive pouches onto the battlefield. Voting |-|General information= *Voting ends on March 14th, 2014 at 11:59 PM EST. *For those unfamiliar to the way PSASBR works, the player must use their moves to unlock AP in combat. When AP is stored over a certain time, each character has their own "Super" attack they can perform to actually eliminate the other player. Level 1's can kill instantly but can be stopped by any attack. Level 2's also kill instantly, but can only be stopped by other Super attacks. Level 3 Supers cannot be blocked or stopped in anyway and usually always result in a few kills. *There are no items in the environment, but the level hazards will be on. *Each warrior has five lives before a defeat. |-|Full Vote= *For a full vote, you can do a paragraph of five sentences of relevance. These paragraphs will be an overall summary of why the warrior would win, basically. *In place of a paragraph, you can do detailed edge. No true format to edges, but just make sure they actually are relevant and make sense. *All votes must contain proper grammar and spelling, minor mistakes are acceptable. This includes paragraph breaks, colons, etc. |-|Half-Vote= *A paragraph of 3-4 sentence of relevance. The only difference between this and the full vote is a simple lack of sentences. *Weak one-sentenced edges that ends in a 2 sentence summary of relevance. *Proper grammar and spelling is still required. |-|No vote= *A 1-2 sentence summary that has little to no relevance about the battle. *Weak one-sentenced edges with a one-sentence summary or no summary at all. *Improper grammar, spelling, etc. *Votes containing obvious bias, such as "EVIL COLE BECAUSE SWEET TOOTH IS TERRIBLE!" *Votes with little to no relevance to the battle, such as "SWEET TOOTH CAUSE CLOWNZ!!!" Pick a battlefield! The Graveyard Rival Arena Battle A misty fog covers an ancient crypt, moving slightly aside as the doors opened with an ominous creak. Out stepped, in knightly armor and armed from head to toe, Sir Daniel Fortesque. Once a cowardly liar and cheat, Sir Daniel has been given a second chance to fight back against the hordes of Zarok and the enemies of his homeland. Sir Dan hefted his sword in hand, yelling with valor "For Gallowmere!" and running forward. This charge of bravery was short, however, as our hero tripped on his own hammer, causing his skull to become dislodged and sent tumbling down the hill. Sir Dan stumbled about once more, searching in vain for his head onward into the fog.... Sir Daniel Fortesque: Meanwhile, the gates of Titania's closest fort near Gallowmere open to the sound of trumpets and horns. Their beloved Princess had begun her journey now, officially wandering the countrysides in search of the legendary land that the messenger had told her about. "Let's go, we need to find my cake!" She ordered, annoyed at the slow progress her servants were taking at hauling her enormous body. The Mage, finally annoyed by her all her complaining, summoned a gigantic cupcake mirage. "CAAAAAAAAKKE!!!!!!" She yelled, abandoning her servants as the Mage barely kept the mirage up. "Smart move, buddy." The Warrior commented, shrugging his sword back into a more comfortable place. The party continued onward, happening to enter into a quiet, unnoticeable graveyard.... Fat Princess: The Princess' party continued to march forth, searching in vain for this land with endless cake. The Mage, exhausted, let down the mirage of the cupcake. The Princess, thoroughly confused and annoyed, immediately sat down only to let out a yelp of pain. Sir Daniel continued to scratch the ground for his head, until he somehow heard a scream. Running toward the sound, Sir Dan's head glared at the headless skeleton. "Over. Here." It mumbled, still somewhat dazed after the Princess sitting on him. Princess disgustingly kicked the head back at the skeleton, shuddering at the grossness. The skeleton body picked up the head, before bowing."I am Sir Daniel Fortesque, hero fo Gallowmere!" Princess raised her eyebrow in suspective way, but her Warrio guard quickly drew his sword. "Stay away from our Princess!" he yelled, the Worker and Mage following suit. Sir Dan, sighing, drew his own sword and assumed a battle stance. Category:Blog posts